Light Hearts
by Dolan Jaegerjaques
Summary: Harry Potter and his younger fraternal twin were left with the Dursley's when Voldemort killed their parents. But Harry was never abused. He's treated almost like Dudley while Orion is neglected and tortured. Follow Orion's story when a certain Potions Master comes to take the Boy-Who-Lived to Voldemort. Creature! fic, OC is main character.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

Warnings: Sexual situations, profanity, child neglect, glamouring and cross-dressing of a minor, threesome relationship, paedophilic situations, m-preg later on, homosexuality, homophobia, and general OOC-ness of canon characters. Possibly more, but these warnings cover the majority of my bases.

If any of the above do not appeal to you, please don't read this story and then flame me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or any familiar scenes. I am merely borrowing these things for my enjoyment, for entertainment purposes, and I do not make any money from publishing this story. I own only _Light Heart_'s plot and the original character/s introduced.

All mistakes are also my own.

Pairing: Severus Snape/Orion Potter (OC)/Lucius Malfoy

"Orion" = Speech

Orion = Emphasis

_Orion_ = Thoughts

**Orion** = Parseltongue

* * *

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Severus Snape strode impatiently across the street in the Muggle neighborhood, a sneer of disgust crossing his pale face. His long black robes billowed out dramatically around him, making the neighbors all titter and stare unashamedly, noting his destination to be 4 Privet Drive.

_Potter would do well to be grateful. A death by Tom's hand would be a gift. I'd take my life before staying in this area longer than strictly necessary. _He could almost pity the wretch who'd surely match the expectations set by his fool of a father. The image of a strutting five-year-old flickered through his mind and another painful grimace touched his lips. _Even an arrogant brat should not have to live in this place. _He rapped sharply upon the front door of the drab house. His finely tuned ears detected quiet footsteps tapping toward him, and he readied his most stern glare. The door opened and out peeked Po- a young girl with dull gold eyes and ratty, greasy brown hair.

"Who are you? Where's Potter?" Severus snapped. As he stepped closer, the shocking sensation of crackling magic overwhelmed his senses.

"P-Potter? Y-you must be looking for H-Harry…. He-he's at school with D-Dudley… I'm just R-Rose." The girl hoarsely whispered, a little tremble rippling through her body.

"What are you doing here?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"A-Aunt Petunia and U-Uncle Vernon empl….oy..yed… me. P-please sir, I need to go back to work…." Rose let out a squeaking noise.

"Hm…. How about instead, you visit someone with me?" Heavily relying on the off-chance that the Dursley's hadn't taught the girl about the dangers of going off with a stranger, Severus held his hand out toward her. "I can promise you, he will treat you better than the abominations here."

Rose took very little time to consider his offer before delicately grabbing his hand. "O-okay, sir. I'm ready."

Understanding that this meant the child had nothing to call her own, he tightened his fingers around hers before Disapparating from the doorstep. Surprisingly, Rose didn't vomit as Severus thought, merely looking an odd shade of green mottled with pink. Releasing her, he strode down the packed earth path, narrowing his eyes at the snakes roaming the grounds around them. Rose trotted along behind him, silent and nervous but becoming enraptured with the unusual forest surroundings and the odd creatures wandering around. Her dull eyes lit up with each new discovery, yet not a word passed her lips.

"Hurry along. Tom is not a patient man." Severus barked, inwardly grimacing at Rose's flinch. He started walking faster, eyes widening at the tantalizing feel of his lord's dark magic soaking the air.

Rose grabbed onto the man's sleeve, her chest feeling very heavy yet somehow light at the same time. Her eyes widened dramatically when the huge double doors swung open by themselves and admitting them inside. As she was led up many stairs and through countless halls, the feeling got even stronger and she struggled to not burst into tears. Finally, they stopped in front of a door with a shiny snake as the handle, which opened slowly. A spacious study was revealed, a handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes ringed with scarlet red looking up from a stack of papers.

"Severus, this isn't the Potter boy." The man's eyes narrowed, tone disapproving. "Why have you not followed through with my request?"

"This is Rose. She claims to be the Dursley's niece, and their working girl. I doubt that she has ever seen the light of day before today." Severus coldly reported. "There were not wards around the house. They have fallen, and no one other than Rose was there."

Tom made a noise of contemplation. "Rose, would you come here, please?" He beckoned her closer, giving a small smile when she inched forward. "Good girl. Now, can you tell me what this is?" He held up his wand.

"A-a stick, sir?" Rose muttered in confusion.

"No. Take it and give it a wave." Tom closed her hand around it.

Rose did so, a loud clap of thunder shattering the silence, a downpour starting in the previously nice day. She let out a surprised laugh and flicked it, earning a small kitten made of snow, before it melted slowly. She quickly began doing new movements and getting new results with each, a steady stream of giggles escaping her.

A smirk crossed Tom's lips. "Well, Severus, this prize is certainly different. I do believe we have found a witch that outpowers either Dumbledore or myself."

"She's only five, Tom. How can she be—"Severus murmured, eyes locked onto the now-content child.

"She has the potential. I can feel it. She feels strange, as well. An odd combination of Dark and Light magicks."

"I do believe that the mix is a result of a glamour attached to her." Severus frowned. A few complicated swirls and slashes of his wand and the glamour was stripped, revealing a still unhealthily thin child, but with slanted icy blue eyes ringed with black and a long mane of fluffy, silvery-white hair. Ears turned pointed, skin no longer sheet white but a creamy one, and sharp teeth flashed with every laugh. The biggest difference, that made the two wizards gape, was that Rose was quite obviously a male now. Quickly, before anything else happened, Tom dove through his mind and gently ripped out anything to do either the Dursley's or Harry Potter, and packing into place memories of himself, the Death Eaters, and the Malfoy family in the empty spots. The Riddle heir had just been born.


	2. Chapter 2: Mating in the Snow

**A/N: I hope you all don't hate me. But I'll try to update more after I upload the rewritten chapters, in the time before school starts in January. I love you all. :D**

Chapter 2: Mating in the Snow

Orion beamed up at Tom with widely adoring eyes, hair whipping around in the frigid wind of his own creation. "Papa, look! Look at what I learned to do!" The skinny ten year old started hopping through the air, as if dancing around on a platform visible only to himself. Pale blue vapor leaked from the soles of his bare feet as he moved.

Tom clapped indulgently for his son, encouraging the carefree behavior despite his blank face. "Lucius, I daresay having a magical creature as a son has been instrumental in the plans for the war. I feel young again, and the old fool will never see this coming."

The Grey Lord's right hand man raised a delicate eyebrow. "A rambunctious nymph makes you feel young? If I were to stay around him more than I already do, I'd go mad. I'd have grey hair if I were in your place."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. This parenthood has changed me. My energy, as well as Nagini's, has increased a hundredfold and I can think more clearly." A smirk flickered on his lips. "At least he can act now, enough to save face at Hogwarts." A thought reached him. "Your boy will watch over Orion, won't he? When they get to Hogwarts, he'll make sure Orion won't be afraid?"

"Of course he will, Tom. You know Draco is devoted to his best friend." Both men looked up when a shriek of surprise ripped through the wintry air. Orion was playfully dragging Draco through the air by the ankles, making the young wizard screech like a banshee. Lucius cleared his throat to disguise his chuckle. "Even if Orion does decide to continually disrupt his hard-practiced image every day."

A perfectly formed snowball flew straight between their heads, disturbing the conversation and causing the powerful men look up once again. A sheepish Orion with a blue-tinged face and a red faced Draco, both horrified, avoided their fathers' amused gazes.

"Dare I think that was on purpose, young men?" Tom raised one dark brow, scarlet eyes gleaming with mirth.

"N-no, Lord Slytherin, sir! We just… Well…" Draco stuttered in fear.

"I'm sorry, Papa! Lord Malfoy!" Orion took Draco's hand and hurried through the air to their table. "We didn't mean to." He bowed his head in embarrassment before quickly kissing their left cheeks. A spark shot through his lips onto Lucius' cheek, making the nymph yelp and cause a howling wind to pick up. Before a word could be said, the child took off into his father's manor, quickly followed by Nagini and Draco.

"What in the bloody nine hells was that, Lucius?" Tom hissed out.

Lucius held his numb cheek, dazed. "I don't…. I haven't a clue. But isn't he just perfect?"

The last thing to meet his senses was a heavy blow to his head and the enraged Lord hissing and spitting.

"What an inventive hiding place, boys. You've managed to panic Lucius and Tom enough that they've been tearing the manor apart." Severus drawled dryly after seeing two pairs of feet and a long, forest green tail peeking out from under the wine barrels in the cellar. The Potions Master knelt down on one knee to peer at them in dark amusement.

Draco pulled Orion further into his lap and Nagini encircled the two of them more tightly. "Stay back, Severus. No one else gets to touch him."

"You cannot stay down here forever. Eventually, the elves will come down to retrieve wine, and they'll be obligated to report you to your fathers." Severus' dark eyes glittered at them knowingly. "I daresay you've made the point clear that you had no intention of binding yourself to Lucius. You should never cower from family."

Orion reluctantly nodded. "Draco, up…" He started squirming and the blonde obligingly held him tighter and crawled out with him. Nagini slithered out after them. "H-how did you know?"

"I'll always know." He narrowed his eyes, a thin ghost of a smirk on his lips.

A surprised, bell-like laugh escaped Orion. "Will you teach me to know everything?" He hopped from Draco's arms and instead held onto one of his arms and one of Severus'.

"One day, Orion. One day." He led the trio out, to the joy of Lucius and Tom. He never noticed the cool mark taking form on the side of his wrist, the one patch of skin Orion was able to touch. The match for it and the mark on Lucius' cheek lay starkly across the little nymph's thin hip.


	3. Chapter 3: Fits of the Mind

Chapter 3: Fits of the Mind

After the boys were found, Tom lost his anger quickly. The fear of losing his boy over an unprecedented, sudden bond no one could break was enough for the lord to remain calm. But if he ruined his bedchambers at night, no one else had to know, of course. Once that stage ran its course, he generously offered his blessing to the bonding. He coolly congratulated the wizards and warned them of ever harming his fragile boy. Life slowly reverted back to its usual way, allowing the co-inhabitants of the manors to breathe more easily and find comfort in one another once again.

The day for Orion's eleventh birthday was fast approaching, as was the day for the boys to get their Hogwarts letters. The closer July 31 got, however, the more ill-tempered and prone to extreme tantrums Orion became. The halls filled with snowdrifts as roars and cries echoed over the grounds, or they melted as happy squeals pleased the ear.

"NO! NO NO NO! You can't go in there! It's my room, stay out!" The waif of a creature shrieked and uttered a heart-piercing wail as the elves tried to enter his room to clean it and turn on his bath. The child flew over their trembling heads and slammed the door in their faces. A horrible booming shattered over the mansion as a dark, thick cloud amassed overhead in what was, seconds ago, a bright and clear morning. Lucius and Severus made it to the commotion mere seconds before Draco and Tom, but all four had matching expressions of concern.

"Vera, what happened?" Tom barked out.

The tallest of the house elves trembled and clutched her robe to herself with both hands. "Master, Young Master is angry. W-we's only said we wanted to clean his rooms a-and gets his morning bath ready. He unearthed the white magic and he roared with the force of a dragon, oh yes, the like we's nevers seen befores. His eyes glowed a purple and he had the teeth of a blood-drinker, Master. He's of no mind, now, he is angry…"

"Dismissed. All of you." Tom waited for the elves to Disapparate before turning to the others. "Severus, what do you think?"

Severus' brows furrowed together, his hair swaying into his eyes. _Roared like a dragon… White magic… Teeth of a vampire… _"It sounds like he's lost control of his powers. You never had him trained; he has no way of holding back any anger or his powers. Likewise, we don't understand his temperament or mental capabilities simply due to the lack of facts in nymph-lore."

"Then he needs a mentor. Lucius, go search for anything on nymphs you can, then find an older, experienced nymph and get them here. Draco, go prepare your room for Orion to have an extended stay in. Severus, come in with me to soothe him." Draco and Lucius took off, looking no more ruffled than if they had been ordered to fetch a tea service. Tom unlocked the door with an offhand gesture, the door swinging open slowly. The once green and blue room was now frosted over and nearly a foot deep in snow, icicles dangling and glinting as they formed on the bedposts and ceiling. A horribly fast wind blew in through the shattered windows while a wail overpowered the noise.

"The bathroom, then, Tom." The spy took the lead from his master, wand out in a purely cautionary fashion. His robes billowed out more than usual and his long strides weren't shortened by the thick, hard snow piling up. He hit the door to be heard over the noise. "Orion, let us in! It is alright, the elves are away now!" His voice was tense; unused to being caring to children.

"Anarik, come back to us. You're better than this!" Tom shouted.

A sniffle answered their pleas, and finally the door opened to reveal Orion, hair spiked up, eyes downcast, and a blue tinge over his nose, lips, and cheeks as he shuffled toward them and cried hot tears. "I-I'm scared, Papa… My head hurts… I don't want those stupid little things near me, don't let them touch my stuff, Severus…"

Both wizards rushed forward to hold the swaying creature, Tom rocking him gently.

"You'll never hear of them again, Anarik. Don't you worry… Severus and I won't let anything upset you again, we promise." Tom shushed him.

"Drink these, Orion. You'll feel better." Severus broke the seals of three vials from his inner robe pockets and helped Orion to drink them all down. "Do you feel up to walking to Draco's room now?"

"N-no, they might come back and be sneaks in my room… They can't. I won't let them!" Orion wailed.

"Wards will be put up when we leave the room from now on, Anarik. Come along, now." Tom let out a quiet huff as he lifted up his son. The lord grew concerned when he didn't fight anymore, simply laying his head in the crook of his father's neck and sighing sadly. He exchanged a quick glance with Severus before striding from the rooms with him. Severus took several minutes to put up advanced wards all over everything of Orion's, knowing he would feel the magic rushing around the area. He then nodded and gathered a few items as he followed the Riddles up to Draco's chambers. The Slytherin Manor was now in a state of worry and chagrin, unable to stop fretting over its youngest inhabitant.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lord and a Letter

Chapter 4: The Lord and a Letter

The search for more information on Orion's exact nymph biology came to a halt. Nothing the wizards found pertained to their wild, snowy child; it was all backwards tales of death and despair with a rudimentary warning for readers to beware of glowing snow and shiny teeth. But at last, Lucius found a nymph living on the border between Russia and Norway only through whisperings from the wizards there of a man who kept acres of land rich, bountiful with fruits and vegetables despite the surrounding area's dead crops and snow-ridden land, running barefoot and shirtless without becoming ill; quite the strange bloke all in all. With some more extensive searching, he had a letter sent out to the man respectfully asking him to come and mentor his ailing bondmate before he went off to school.

"Fly fair and true, Hermes." Lucius let his eagle owl nip his fingers before he took wing out of the room, the thick envelope encasing the dire information tied firmly to his legs. He swept out of the room, clutching the snakehead of his cane tightly. _How has it come to this? We're three of the more powerful wizards in Britain. We shouldn't have to depend upon the rumors and men of a foreign land. I'd sooner trust a Weasley with finances. _He sneered to himself and clicked his cane into the floor in irritation before taking strides toward Tom's office. He knocked thrice before entering. Noting the empty chairs in front of the huge mahogany desk and the piles of paperwork on said desk, he raised an eyebrow and murmured unobtrusively, "Severus must be playing nurse again, I gather?"

Tom kept quill to parchment, not sparing a glance to the other man. "Sit… Yes, he is watching over Draco and Orion. He doesn't like leaving them to their own devices and I am too far behind to be able to focus on them."

"I've gotten a lead on Orion. At the least, we'll have an adult nymph here in a matter of weeks." Lucius tipped himself a finger of firewhiskey and relaxed into the chaise.

"Good. And the Ministry?"

"Useless as always. Trying to gather Death Eaters and running to and fro in an attempt to smear your name." Steel grey eyes rolled in disgust. "Still eating from my palm."

"At least there's that. Dumbledore is an annoyance, as well. He's attempting to connect the Dark Lord Voldemort with Thomas Riddle, leader of the neutral Grey party." A growl escaped him and he finally threw down the quill. "It's constantly an effort to throw up red tape in his path and bribe these useless wizards and wizards, Lucius! It'd be almost worth it to throw in my lot with "Lord Voldemort" and kill the sodding bastards!"

Lucius calmly slide a glass to him with a fine amount of firewhiskey. "But you will not, because doing so would mean condemning Orion and yourself. You aren't mad anymore, Tom. You aren't Lord Voldemort. You are Tom Riddle and you have a better head on your shoulders than to start a war with Dumbledore without every resource behind you that you can gather."

He damn near gulped the searing liquid down, gritting his teeth. "Why must I be reasonable? It is much easier to rip and tear, is it not?"

"That may be, but it is wiser to collect every piece of Wizarding Britain in the palms of our hands and make them put faith in us rather than the fool and his Light side." He tilted his head. "Has it all gotten to you that badly, Tom?"

"It makes me weary. I've felt more tired over the past decade than I did during the first war." One hand rubbed his face, exhaustion turning his handsome features and making him seem ragged and overdrawn. "A behind-the-scenes battle is more tiresome than full-frontal war, Lucius. I'm not at all sure of what I'd do without you and the boys." A weary, if a bit dry, smile escapes the lord's lips.

"You'd go mad again, anyway, I'm sure." Lucius smirked at the scandalized look he's bequeathed. "Or even go grey. Perhaps shack up with-"

"That's enough, I get it! Merlin, help me for choosing you as a background navigator and strategist."

Lucius gave a playful bow. "One of the many wise decisions you've made over the years, I'm sure."

Tom shook his head but laughed despite himself. "Is it necessary for you to be in here, Lucius? Don't you have some Ministry cow to woo?"

A sneer replaced the light smile. "I've had enough of those imbeciles for the week. I'll dole out more Galleons and they'll never bat an eye for my absences."

"I cannot wait for the looks on their faces when the next election comes around. You'll win Minister for sure and the Aurors will all keel over from shock."

The Malfoy lord muttered, "Oh, what a joy." He straightened up. "But with you over my shoulder, yes?"

"But of course. A Minister isn't a Minister unless they have a more powerful leader whispering in their ear." Another playful smirk played over his lips.

Before a full-blown dry wit battle could snowball from there, a horrendous roaring and commotion sounded just as alarms tuned solely into Orion's body health blared out. Both men shared a panicked glare before unsheathing their wands and ghosting down the halls into the Lord Voldemort Death Eater meeting chamber. Flashes of light and bodies being hurled across the room dug into their retinas.

Tom strode into the room, a glamour hiding his gorgeous looks and forming a snake-like visage. "SONORUS! WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY MEETINGS?"

All of the Death Eaters cowered before him and scurried to either side of the room. Severus crouched in front of a blood-stained, half-conscious Orion and a bruised but defiant and tall Draco. His robes were tattered and dripping in his blood and Orion's, but a sneer remained etched into his face. Bellatrix Lestrange stood over them, but let out a keening whine and pouted when Tom entered as Lord Voldemort.

"Master, this filth-" She simpered.

"I don't care! That is my son and you, a deranged, lowly bitch, have no right to breathe the same air as he does, let alone harm him! DIE!" The force of the silent Killing Curse didn't simply kill her; her body was reduced to a grey ash that tinkled like glass powder as it blew onto the ground. The surrounding Death Eaters immediately sunk low, crying out apologies and pleas for mercy. "As for you all! How dare you! Mere worms, the lot of you, and you believe yourself superior to the blood of my own veins to the point of urging on his pain?"

"P-please, Master, w-!" The Death Eater who spoke up started choking and screaming as a combined Crucio and Defodio, his organs being scraped from his body as the invisible torture tore his muscles and caused the masked man to foul himself. The others all shuddered and averted their eyes.

Very quietly, Tom stalked about the group, twirling his wand. "I find myself at a loss, I admit. Never did I once dream of my followers turning on me and mine. Tell me, Crabbe, what becomes of those who are revealed as traitors?"

The man stepped forth uncertainly. "T-they are tortured and killed, then forgotten and replaced, Master."

"Good; at least one thing has remained implanted within the skulls of you imbeciles… So, whatever possessed you all to egg her on?" He faced the group with a death glare, pupil less scarlet eyes glowing with anger. He twitched when his ears detected movement and a shift in temperature behind himself, but he did not turn. "No explanation? I assure you, I can and will replace you all!"

Lucius sidled up to him, bowing reverently. "Master, please do allow them free this time with only time spent under the Cruciatus. There is no need for you to deprive yourself of so many willing followers."

Tom took an imperceptible breath. "You are all lucky. Leave my sight, and be prepared for punishment later." He snarled out. In satisfaction, he nodded as they all hurriedly Disapparated away.

Both men immediately scurried to the trio in the corner's sides, the corners of their eyes tight with anxiety.

"He'll be fine after some natural sleep, Tom. I've already dosed him." Severus murmured, lifting Orion's limp but shivering body in his arms and standing.

"Off to bed with the four of you, then." Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and waved them all off, clearing the floor of Orion's blood after their exit. _You are by far the most trouble I've come across. Not even bloody Harry Potter has caused as much heart palpations and stress for me as you, and he ripped my soul from my body! You are incredibly lucky I…. am your father… _


End file.
